1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related generally to systems and methods for manufacturing composite structures, and more specifically, is related to methods and apparatuses for performing layup operations to manufacture composite structures, such as, for example, composite resin matrix structures.
2. Background Description
The use of composite structures in fields such as the aerospace industry has become increasingly prevalent due to the desirable properties of composites; especially low weight, high strength and stiffness, and resistance to corrosion, among other properties. Composite materials are now increasingly being used for many components, such as, for example, aircraft wing skins, engine nacelles, horizontal and vertical stabilizers, nose and tail cones, and other elements of the aircraft's primary structure, such as the fuselage.
Composite materials are also being used for secondary structural elements of aircraft, such as internal floor panels, wall panels, and similar structural elements. The advantageous properties of composites have increased aircraft performance benefits, including increased range, decreased fuel consumption, and greater payload. Added performance benefits guide the use of composites throughout the aerospace industry and other fields, such as, for example the automotive industry.
During manufacture of composite material structures, a ply layup operation typically involves using manual visual identification and inspection, sometimes assisted with an overhead laser projection system (such as those commercially available from Laser Projection Technologies and Virtek), in order to verify that each ply in a layup has been placed in a proper position and orientation, and in a proper sequence. However, when an error occurs in either sequence or orientation of a ply during the layup process, it is possible that the structural properties of the finished part may be unacceptably compromised. If detected, such a situation often results in scrapping a very expensive part, wasted labor hours, and an increased fabrication cycle time. If not detected, the error in layup may lead to a structural failure of a finished part.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems or disadvantages associated with the prior art.